


Какой же клуб без тайного рукопожатия

by Sangrill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff, Head Injury, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После травмы головы у Гарри появляются небольшие проблемы, которые никто, кроме него, не считает проблемами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какой же клуб без тайного рукопожатия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Club's Got a Secret Handshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501992) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны.  
Теперь, конечно, дрожат, но так было не всегда. Это Гарри научил Эггзи смешивать идеальный мартини, это он умел играть на трех музыкальных инструментах, это он был врачом со спокойной головой на плечах и руками хирурга. Его руки спасали жизни, меняли жизни, и все еще это делают, но в данном вопросе Гарри слепой дурак и способен думать только о том, что потерял, вместо того, чтобы думать о том, что он сохранил.  
Доктора (Мерлин) сказали Эггзи, что, хотя пуля и не задела мозг, она и без того причинила немало вреда. Она раздробила черепную кость на виске и над бровью, едва не оставив его без глаза. Несмотря на то, что пластические хирурги поработали над этой областью, оставалась высокая вероятность сильного рубцевания и определенные особенности формы кости. Был еще отек головного мозга, сильный, и пока он не сошел и Гарри не проснулся, невозможно было сказать, какие будут неврологические осложнения. Он мог не вспомнить Эггзи. Он мог не вспомнить Кингсман. Он мог не вспомнить, как ходить, говорить, ухмыляться Эггзи и называть его идиотом, не произнося ни слова.  
Он мог не остаться Гарри.  
Поэтому, когда Гарри просыпается дольше, чем на минуту-другую, по-настоящему просыпается и фокусирует взгляд на Эггзи и произносит хриплым от неиспользования, но совершенно четким голосом:  
\- У меня ужасно болит голова, Эггзи, - он осматривает Эггзи с его элегантным темным костюмом, элегантными темными очками и дурацкой счастливой улыбкой и сухо добавляет. – Надо полагать, мы победили. Джентльмены не хвастаются, Эггзи, даже действием, - отчитывает Гарри, видя самодовольную улыбку на лице Эггзи, и та сменяется вытаращенными глазами.  
\- Да ты же сам уложил целый бар уродов, чтобы покрасоваться, - возмущается он, и Гарри смеется впервые за три месяца. И когда он это делает, и Мерлин прибегает проверить, как он, и на его лице появляется редкая облегченная улыбка при виде Гарри, очнувшегося, в своем уме, смеющегося с Эггзи. Эггзи тоже никак не может перестать улыбаться, ведь с Гарри все в порядке, с его Гарри все в порядке.  
Позже снимают бинты. Учитывая все обстоятельства, вмятина в кости едва заметна, и шрамы не так плохи, как могли бы быть. По мнению Эггзи, похожий на звезду шрам, прорезающий бровь и немного заходящий на лоб, придает ему весьма лихой вид, будто он Гарри Поттер вместо Гарри Харта. Мужчина, Который Выжил. Сам Гарри хмурится, увидев результат, тщеславный ублюдок, но ему вроде бы не так уж противно. Кажется, что Гарри Харт – самый везучий человек на свете.  
А потом становится ясно, что его руки дрожат не из-за слабости, или долгой неподвижности, или еще по какой-нибудь раздражающей, но точно временной причине. Они просто дрожат, и будут дрожать всегда. И вот тогда Гарри выглядит так, словно его миру конец – не когда в него выстрелили, не когда в день «В» миру и впрямь наступал конец, а теперь, когда смотрит на свои дрожащие руки и понимает, что вся его жизнь необратимо изменится. Свидание со смертью стоило ему одной маленькой вещи, не разума, не сознания. Нет. Гарри Харт лишился рук, и для него это в тысячу раз хуже.  
\- Руки агента Кингсман должны быть уверенными, - говорит он Эггзи.   
\- Я тихо уйду в отставку, - сообщает он Мерлину.   
\- Из Эггзи получится прекрасный Галахад, - убеждает он обоих.  
Оба посылают Гарри в жопу и заявляют, что ему от них так легко не отделаться. Мерлин чопорно сообщает Гарри, что в Кингсман как-то раз был агент с протезами вместо обеих рук, и она была одной из лучших, так что проблема Гарри не является непреодолимым препятствием. И вообще, он все равно не может уйти в отставку, ведь он теперь Артур, а без Артура вся эта гребаная организация развалится к чертям собачьим. К тому же, у Эггзи уже есть свой позывной – «Экскалибур», и он не собирается менять крутейший легендарный меч на рыцаря с самым, видите ли, добреньким сердцем, тьфу.  
\- Технически, он провалил испытание, - напоминает Мерлин Гарри однажды вечером. – Я не мог бы дать ему ни один из традиционных рыцарских позывных, не нарушив некоторые довольно важные правила – «старички» очень возмущались на эту тему, знаешь ли. Так что я просто придумал новый. Я хорош или я хорош? – хитро ухмыляется он.   
С такой же ухмылкой на лице он, предлагая работу Эггзи, подводит итог:  
\- Артур и его верный Экскалибур, плечом к плечу сражающиеся со злом, пока смерть не разлучит их. Ну, как тебе?  
Мерлин никому не расскажет, но оба восхищенно взглянули на него и выдохнули:  
\- О, боже, да.   
Звучит хорошо, да что там, звучит чертовски великолепно, но на пути к чертовскому великолепию случается пара заминок. Например, руки. Эти чертовы вымученные слова слышатся Эггзи каждый раз, когда Гарри видит свои дрожащие руки и выглядит еще чуть более сломленным.  
Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он подписывает все эти отчеты, бланки и прочие раздражающие бумажки, валящиеся на свежеиспеченного Артура. Подписи всегда выглядят так, словно их поставили во время землетрясения, неровные и кривоватые. Эггзи видит, как он смотрит на ручку в руке, и слышит эту мысль: «Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны».  
И Эггзи достает Мерлина, пока тот не издает распоряжение (совсем не так неохотно, как хочет показать, Эггзи знает, что он тоже видел лицо Гарри, подписывающего бумаги), согласно которому все отчеты теперь составляются и сдаются в электронном виде – разумеется, для экономии бумаги, ведь в бедственной ситуации, сложившейся после Дня «В», важна каждая мелочь. Они наблюдают, как Гарри печатает на лежащем перед ним айпаде, быстрые движения пальцев не оставляют места для дрожи, а даже если рука и дрожит, все равно никто этого не видит, и после окончания встречи Мерлин едва заметно кивает ему. Эггзи протягивает ладонь, чтобы дать пять, но тот наотрез отказывается. Мерлин, конечно, прекрасный сообщник, но еще он мудак.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он держит пистолет – собственно, по мнению Мерлина, руки Гарри никогда, вообще никогда не должны держать пистолет. Он очень аккуратно подбирает выражения, но вполне однозначно доносит свою мысль о том, что Гарри ни в коем случае не должен пользоваться пистолетом в штаб-квартире, когда кто-нибудь находится в радиусе выстрела (а это нормальное состояние штаб-квартиры), и он ни в коем случае не должен пользоваться пистолетом во время операций, даже когда будет до них допущен. Эггзи видит, как он смотрит на бегущих к стрельбищу новобранцев, и слышит эту мысль: «Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны».  
И Эггзи громко жалуется на неумение пользоваться гранатами, ЭМИ, фотобомбами – всем, что можно бросить не очень точно и все равно произвести разрушительный эффект. Гарри крайне не одобряет наличие таких пробелов в навыках Эггзи и дает ему отдельные уроки. Эггзи и так прекрасно умеет все это использовать, но смотрит, когда Гарри показывает ему, как правильно использовать дымовую шашку и не надышаться самому, видит довольную улыбку на лице Гарри, легко повторяющего доведенные до автоматизма движения, а когда Гарри заканчивает объяснять, специально лажает, чтобы тому пришлось показывать вновь. Отчасти потому, что это радует Гарри, но в основном потому, что у радостного Гарри просто потрясающая улыбка, а Эггзи – эгоист.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он наливает чай. Блюдца позванивают, когда он несет поднос к столу, когда он наклоняет чайник, вокруг чашки оказывается больше чая, чем в ней, а иногда чашка дергается перед губами, и капля-другая попадает на одежду, пачкая белоснежную рубашку или голубой галстук. Эггзи видит, как он косится на в остальном безупречный костюм, и слышит эту мысль: «Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны».  
И Эггзи избавляется от блюдечек, они вообще для выпендрежников. При первой же возможности он наливает чай сам, ведь Гарри учит его быть джентльменом, а джентльмен всегда лично разливает чай, принимая гостей. Когда Гарри настаивает, Эггзи легко соглашается, и, если чайник немного отклоняется, когда тот наливает из него, ну, Эггзи не просто так даны рефлексы супершпиона, это в некотором роде тренировка – поймай чай чашкой, сделав минимум движений и не дав цели заметить опасность. Если Гарри проливает ту каплю-другую на галстук, то Эггзи проливает на рубашку три-четыре и для пущей надежности добавляет крошки от печенья на лацканах пиджака, и пусть только кто-нибудь попытается это прокомментировать, уж он надерет им задницу.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, идеально завязывает галстук, безупречно зашнуровывает оксфорды. Еггзи знает только потому, что как-то утром увидел его собирающимся – не то, чтобы Эггзи подглядывал или что-то типа того, просто так уж получилось (и вообще, ну, видел он разок-другой, ничего он не подглядывал, подглядывают только извращенцы) – и ни разу не подал виду, что в курсе. Утром Гарри требуется двадцать минут, тогда как раньше уходило только десять (как кто-то может выглядеть настолько идеально, как с картинки, затратив так мало времени – выше понимания Эггзи). Эггзи видит (но всего один раз, он ведь не маньяк), как Гарри возвращается к очередной пропущенной пуговице на рубашке с раздражением на лице, и слышит эту мысль: «Руки Гарри Харта дрожать не должны».  
И каждое утро Эггзи собирается тридцать минут, даже ставит таймер на телефоне, и проверяет, чтобы волосы были не расчесаны или узел галстука был чуть кривоват. Гарри делает ему выговор на тему подобающего внешнего вида, поджидая его у выхода с зонтом в руках и каждым волоском на своем месте. Он подзывает Эггзи поближе, так близко, что чувствуется тепло его тела и запах одеколона, о марке которого он раньше и не слышал, но теперь не может надышаться. Гарри уверенно, одним быстрым движением, не оставляющим места дрожи, доводит узел до ума. Он проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам Эггзи, убирает их ото лба – аккуратно, почти нежно – и Эггзи на мгновение закрывает глаза и воображает, что это означает нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле, что волосы растрепались, когда Гарри целовал его. Когда они направляются на выход, Гарри говорит, что ему стоит поработать над скоростью утренних сборов, что у него уходит на них слишком много времени, а Эггзи фыркает и наотрез отказывается ускориться даже на мгновение. Он ухмыляется, видя на лице Гарри намек на улыбку.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он сидит в холодном белом больничном крыле и ждет пробуждения Эггзи. На сей раз Эггзи этого не видит, он ведь в искусственной коме и вообще уже некоторое время не годится на роль благодарного зрителя. Зато видит Мерлин, заглядывающий проверить состояние Эггзи, когда выдается свободное время (он находит время каждые два часа, и плевать на регулярные угрозы конца света). Он видит, как Гарри плотно сжимает ладони перед собой, словно молится, и, возможно, так и есть; его руки дрожат как осиновый лист, даже сильнее, чем обычно, от ужаса и избытка адреналина. Прошло уже три дня, а Эггзи все еще не очнулся. Три дня, три выстрела в грудь, два сломанных ребра, сильное внутреннее кровотечение и отек сердца. Гарри не отходит от него ни на мгновение. Мерлин надеется, что Эггзи это осознает, где бы он ни был.  
Рокси тоже видит, как дрожат руки Гарри, когда он чуть проводит пальцами по лицу Эггзи, задерживаясь рядом с уродливыми трубками. Она видит, как он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эггзи, и ему требуется три попытки (три дня, три выстрела), но он не сдается и после уже не отпускает его руку. Она выскальзывает в коридор, пока он не заметил, потому что знает: то, чему она только что была свидетельницей, только для Гарри и Эггзи, и лучше бы этому хамлу поскорее очнуться и оценить оказываемое внимание.  
И Эггзи приходит в себя, потому что чувствует мысленное ворчание окружающих и решает их заткнуть. Первое, что он видит, – небритый, помятый Гарри на стуле у его кровати. Первое, что он чувствует, - дрожь руки Гарри в его собственной, может, и не совсем надежной, но теплой и просто идеальной. Он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя в горле раздражение от трубок, и шепчет имя Гарри. В мертвой тишине палаты его голос раздается, как выстрел, Гарри немедленно просыпается и встречается взглядом с Эггзи. Гарри поднимается, делает единственный шаг до постели Эггзи и просто обрушивается на него, очень аккуратно, чтобы не задеть трубки.  
Эггзи не сразу понимает, что его все-таки обнимают и Гарри не упал в обморок от голода или недосыпа, и мгновение спустя сам обнимает его, не обращая внимания на иглу в руке, зарывается лицом в волосы Гарри и просто вдыхает. Гарри все шепчет «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо», и Эггзи не уверен, что понимает, благодарит ли он Эггзи, Мерлина или кого-то совершенно другого, но молчит и обнимает Гарри ослабевшими руками так крепко, как только может, пока их не приходит проведать Мерлин. Он и тогда не разжимает объятий, и Гарри тоже, хотя смотрится все это совершенно не по-джентльменски.  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он вставляет ключ в замок входной двери. Эггзи наконец отпустили домой, и ребра у него еще немного хиловаты, но у него бы крыша поехала, проведи он еще хоть миг в этой шатающейся больничной койке, давясь кашкой, и даже Мерлин отступился и отправил его домой. Эггзи не произносит ни слова, когда Гарри промахивается мимо скважины и делает вторую попытку, ведь он дома с Гарри, и кому какое дело, что они зайдут внутрь на секунду-другую позже? Точно не Эггзи.  
Возможно, он опирается на Гарри чуть больше, чем необходимо, когда они поднимаются по лестнице. На самом-то деле, ему и вовсе не нужно опираться, ведь ноги, пожалуй, остались единственным совершенно не поврежденным местом, но Гарри не выводит его на чистую воду, и Эггзи не собирается упускать шанс прикоснуться к нему. Гарри так осторожен, когда помогает Эггзи сесть на кровать, и с таким умилением рассказывает, что ДжейБи изжевал его старые тапочки (Гарри объявляет это провидением господним, учитывая, в каком они были состоянии), но он сейчас принесет новые, которые купил на замену. Ах, да, еще были скидки на покупку халатов из того же комплекта, он и халат принесет, никаких проблем. Гарри возвращается с темно-синим халатом и такими же тапочками, которые, похоже, стоили целое маленькое состояние, и говорит, что это все ерунда, он просто подумал, что Эггзи они понравятся, и Эггзи в очередной раз вспоминает, отчего влюбился в этого человека, отчего у него голова кругом.  
Он добросовестно надевает жутко мягкий и теплый халат и тапочки, когда Гарри уходит налить ему чаю – тот носится с ним, как со стеклянным.  
\- Я выбрал ромашковый, Мерлин предупреждал, что кофеин может оказать нежелательное воздействие, а чай без кофеина не слишком приятен на вкус. Конечно, я добавил лимон и мед для твоего горла, и…  
Руки Гарри дрожат, когда он не удерживает кружку, и та падает на пол. Кружка крепкая, одно из керамических чудовищ Эггзи, а не фарфор Гарри, так что она не разбивается, но брызги чая разлетаются в разные стороны, заливая тапочки Гарри и впитываясь в ковер. Гарри опускает взгляд на чайное пятно на полу и промокшие ноги, и Эггзи слышит эту мысль – нет, на самом деле, мыслей в голове у Гарри в данный момент немного, зато чувства плещут через край. Эггзи видит на его лице раздражение, смущение, утомление, а потом Гарри поднимает на него глаза.  
И Эггзи видит стыд.  
В сердце Гарри Харта никогда не рождаться стыд из-за дурацкой дрожи в руках.  
\- Я… прости. Я схожу за полотенцем, другой кружкой… если хочешь, можно налить и в эту, сперва, разумеется, помою…  
\- Гарри, - перебивает Эггзи, потому что тот, кажется, вот-вот сбежит, а Эггзи не уверен, что сможет догнать его с двумя сломанными ребрами. И тут Эггзи посещает непреодолимое желание прямо сейчас сказать Гарри, что нет ничего плохого в его дрожащих руках и Эггзи плевать хотел на несчастный пол, и что в чертовом мире еще целый океан чертового чая.  
\- Гарри, я чертовски люблю тебя и твои злоебучие руки.  
О. Ну, или можно нецензурно признаться в бесконечном обожании своему растерянному наставнику. А что, очень подходящий момент.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Гарри, и единственный плюс во всей этой ситуации – то, что ему, похоже, больше не стыдно. Он шокирован, стоит как громом пораженный, и, хоть это и лучше, чем стыд, но все же не очень-то способствует сохранению уверенности в себе в том, что касается всяческих признаний. – Прошу прощения, я, вероятно, ослышался.  
\- Расслышал, что я люблю тебя? – Гарри изумленно кивает. – И руки твои тоже? – еще один неуверенный кивок. – Не, тогда все правильно. А теперь садись и снимай тапочки и носки, а то ноги совсем промокнут.  
Гарри ошеломленно повинуется, послушно снимая обувь и кладя внутрь мокрые носки, будто они вовсе не испорчены. Он колеблется, очевидно, думая, куда еще можно сесть, но наконец сдается и опускается на кровать. Он садится на самый краешек, так что Эггзи притягивает его поближе. Выглядит он довольно робко, это в некотором роде мило, но сейчас не время для подколов.  
\- Итак. Люблю. Я. Тебя. Что думаешь? – спрашивает Эггзи после паузы, длившейся, казалось, несколько часов. Еще пару длиннющих часов спустя Гарри отвечает.  
\- Полагаю, я не совсем уверен… То есть, разумеется, ты привязан ко мне. Я твой друг и наставник. Не такое уж это и откровение с твоей стороны.  
Эггзи фыркает.  
\- Угу, не, здесь у нас не «привязан к тебе как к наставнику». Скорее «стащил бы с тебя этот до идиотизма привлекательный костюм одними только зубами», а там недалеко и до «трахнул бы тебя так, что все датчики в стране показали бы землетрясение», и на десерт «заваривал бы тебе чай и целовал твою улыбающуюся физиономию до конца наших дней», - у Гарри становится еще более потрясенный вид, если это вообще возможно. – Что-то типа того, - неловко подводит итог Эггзи. Может быть, он переборщил. Он более чем уверен, что Гарри уловил суть пару-тройку предложений назад, но, начав, остановиться оказалось нелегко.  
Шок на лице Гарри медленно преобразуется в то, что одновременно и хуже, и невозможно лучше – надежду. Словно он не уверен, словно эту возможность в любой момент могут вырвать из рук, но как же хочется.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что существуют десятки причин, который делают это ужасной идеей, - предостерегает Гарри. – Я более чем в два раза старше, являюсь твоим руководителем, у нас совершенно противоположные характеры, - он замолкает и побежденно смотрит на Эггзи, будто уж теперь-то, выслушав эти притянутые за уши отмазки, он точно передумает и смоется.  
\- Это три причины. Ты что-то говорил о десятках, - придирается он, и, когда Гарри открывает рот, видимо, собираясь перечислять причины, пока не наберет десяток, перебивает. – И, просто для сравнения, мне на ум приходят миллионы причин, по которым эта самая идея просто шикарна. И со спальней из них связано всего-то около половины.  
\- Только половина? – отзывается Гарри, и за слабым недоверием в голосе проскальзывает его прежнее чувство юмора. – Полагаю, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
\- Ну, это же половина миллионов, - напоминает ему Эггзи. – По-моему, неплохо. Но ведь убеждать здесь нужно не меня.  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь… - говорит тот, и Эггзи отмахивается.  
\- Да-да, ты будешь весь такой благородный джентльмен и позволишь мне скрыться в ночи, слова поперек не сказав, но Гарри, этого не будет, - успокаивает он. Гарри слегка ухмыляется, словно ответ его позабавил.  
\- Вообще-то, я собирался сказать, что знаю не менее сотни способов убедить тебя в обратном, и как минимум половина из них связана со спальней. Оставшаяся половина – в основном тиски и клещи.  
Вот как. Эггзи ухмыляется, как будто вовсе даже и не испугался.  
\- Чертовски соблазнительно, Гарри, но предлагаю пока обойтись первой половиной.  
Руки Гарри Харта дрожат на лице Эггзи Анвина, когда они впервые целуются.   
Гарри отстраняется раньше, чем хотелось бы. Он немного запыхался (так держать, Анвин) и покраснел.   
Глаза у Гарри немного блестят от слез, если присмотреться, и Эггзи не настолько плохо целуется. Судя по улыбке, это хорошие слезы. На самом деле, Эггзи и самому что-то в глаз попало, и он знает, что его собственная улыбка вдвое глупей, чем жутко глупая улыбка на лице Гарри.  
Что-то изменяется в глазах Гарри, разглядывающего лицо Эггзи в своих руках. Его улыбка чуть угасает и нехорошо смягчается, становится немного печальной, немного смущенной.  
\- У меня дрожат руки, - шепчет он, словно прося прощения.  
Эггзи хочется высказать ему все, что крутилось в голове в последние месяцы. Ему хочется сказать, что Гарри остался таким же, как и прежде, то есть охуенно великолепным. Ему хочется сказать, то он влюбился не в руки Гарри, а в его улыбку, смех, сердце, и ни что-либо из этого, ни чувства Эггзи ни капли не изменились. Ему хочется сказать, что Гарри – лучший Артур за всю историю Кингсмен, все так говорят, и никто словом не обмолвился о паре неровных подписей, до которых есть дело одному только Гарри. Ему хочется сказать, что он будет делать за Гарри всю бумажную работу, всегда стрелять туда, куда захочется Гарри, наливать ему чай каждый вечер, и одевать его (и столь же быстро раздевать) каждое утро. Он будет делать все это не потому, что Гарри это необходимо. Нет, он будет делать все это, потому что хочет, хочет больше всего на свете, каждый день, до бесконечности.  
Эггзи хочется высказать все это, но он еще не вполне отдышался после поцелуя и очень хотел бы продолжить, так что он неохотно убирает руки от волос Гарри и показывает их ему.  
Гарри изумленно протягивает свои ладони, прикладывая собственные пальцы к пальцам Эггзи, - и те, и другие безумно дрожат.  
Эггзи прекрасный стрелок, но только потому, что не нервничает, когда спускает курок. То, что происходит сейчас? Чертовски страшно, а еще – прекраснее всего, что когда-либо с ним случалось (ну, разве то за исключением того момента, когда он вышел из полицейского участка и увидел улыбающегося Гарри Харта). А когда Эггзи Анвин нервничает, его руки дрожат.  
Эти отношения будут подобны землетрясению. Эггзи ждет не дождется.  
\- Смотри-ка. У меня тоже.


End file.
